The Unintentional Helper
by The Pink Twinkie
Summary: When new student to Ouran Academy, Mizushima Ritsuko, joins the Host Club and picks out Hikaru and Kaoru as her type, she slowly falls in a mutual romance with Hikaru and ends up the Host Club's dog? --Rated T, for safety-- HikaruxOC
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or anything besides myself, and, technically, my parents own that, too.**

**I'm excited because it's my first Ouran fic, and my first fic in a long time, actually. I feel bad for the people who've been reading…I've forgotten about half my stories and can't even remember what they were about. xD I'd have to read them myself to remember. DDD:**

**But anyhow, here we go. A nice story that was going to be a oneshot with my OC Ritsuko Shiori Mizushima; she's half-Japanese and half-Caucasian. :D She's the bomb, really.**

**---**

Hikaru's eyes drifted lazily across the classroom; everything the teacher said was not heard, and he'd most likely have to ask Haruhi later for homework help…he doubted Kaoru was listening, either.

Finally, the class ended and Hikaru and Kaoru rose from their seats at the same time in synchronization, dreading their last class of the day, but at least it was the last one before they could retreat to their Host Club activities.

"Hikaru, I heard there's a new student coming today," said a girl standing close to the twins, her hands clasped together in front of her expectantly, as if she were to be rewarded with his affections for this piece of information.

"Oh?" Hikaru said, uninterested. Why on earth should he care?

"Yeah. I bet she'll love the Host Club. Do you think you're her type?"

"Who can say?" Hikaru said, smiling at the girl to get her to politely leave him alone. Once she had, he turned to Kaoru. "A new girl, huh? I bet you some yen that Tamaki-senpai's her type."

"Probably. Most of them are, right? Seventy-five percent or whatever?" Kaoru absentmindedly answered, gathering his books and putting them away in his schoolbag. "Let's go, Hikaru, Haruhi."

And the trio of classmates left the room.

They walked down the halls together, a tight knit bunch, when Hikaru saw exactly who was this new student.

She was standing in the hallway looking a bit lost. She had wide hazel eyes and past shoulder-length blonde hair; she looked to be half-American, half-Japanese. She had to be the new student.

She had a very slender frame, and looked a bit breakable as she looked around nervously, schoolbag clutched in front of her puffy yellow uniform. She seemed to turn her eyes on Hikaru, and he felt a wave of heat sting his cheeks.

He was staring at her, he realized too late, and she was blushing furiously, he could see it from here, and smiling meekly.

"That must be the student," Kaoru said, following Hikaru's gaze. He was disturbed by the degree of intensity in his brother's eyes. "So she's a halfer, like Senpai."

"Why don't we go introduce ourselves?" Haruhi suggested.

"Why not?" Kaoru said, grabbing Hikaru's arm when he didn't respond in unison with his brother.

He snapped out of his trance and followed his younger brother and Haruhi, blowing off his stupefied state as the trio approached an even more scared-looking, frail student. But when she looked at Hikaru, she smiled. And it lit her face up, even to her eyes; she was positively radiant.

"Hello," Kaoru chorused with Hikaru. "We're the Hitachiin brothers."

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru."

"And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru."

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi." Haruhi smiled. 'Nice to meet you."

The three weren't sure if this new girl would be fluent in Japanese or fluent in English; the Hitachiin brothers had to admit neither could pay much attention in the English-speaking class.

"Nice to meet you," the girl replied. She sounded like a real Japanese native; maybe she had been born here? "I'm Mizushima Ritsuko."

"Nice name," the twins complimented in unison. "Have you heard of the Host Club yet?"

"Isn't this school famous for it?" Ritsuko replied. She seemed to be coming out of her shell more and more every moment.

"I suppose," Hikaru said quietly.

"We're famous?" Haruhi said, puzzled.

"Of course," Kaoru replied. He leant down to tilt up Ritsuko's chin. "So, what's your type, then?"

"I'd have to see them all," Ritsuko choked, clearly showing that he and Hikaru were her type. Kaoru released her chin, satisfaction showing quite clearly on his face.

"Well, looks like the trio of classmates will have to let a fourth in," Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. "It's decided."

"Good luck," Haruhi mumbled to the fourth addition, and Ritsuko gulped, sending the twins into laughing fits.

* * *

Rose petals fluttered out the door of the abandoned music room as Hikaru and Kaoru led the way with Ritsuko and Haruhi (With a comforting hand on Ritsuko's shoulder) behind them.

"We have a new guest, do we?" Tamaki said, for once in regular school uniform rather than some get-up; he and Kyoya had nothing planned for today.

"Don't scare her boss," Kaoru said.

"She skittish," Hikaru added.

"You'll get used to them," Haruhi said to Ritsuko in the backroom.

"I would never dare to dream to hurt such a lovely young lady as this," Tamaki sputtered. He took Ritsuko's hand and kissed it gently, causing her to blush flame-red under all the attention. "What is your type, my dear?"

"The cool type?" Kyoya asked, presenting himself, clipboard and all.

"More like cold as ice. Someone like that would be too distant for me," Ritsuko said bluntly.

Kyoya smiled. "We'll like this one, Tamaki."

"How about the princely type then?" Tamaki suggested eagerly.

Ritsuko gave Tamaki's hand a squeeze, as if she were consoling him. "I love that type, but I don't think it's my own."

Tamaki went to cower in his dark corner.

"C'mon, boss, it's a new customer," Hikaru groaned.

"Yeah. She didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kaoru added.

Tamaki crawled away from the dark corner and straightened himself up. "The wild type? The boy lolita type?" he asked professionally.

"From what I heard, Mori-senpai is too quiet for me. I want to be able to talk to someone." Ritsuko bent down on her knees as Hunny came crashing into her for a hug with Usa-chan.

"What about me, Ritsu-chan?" he asked.

"You are very handsome boy and I do feel like I care about you all already, but you aren't my type. I don't mean to hurt your feelings at all. I'd love to have some cake with you and your bunny," Ritsuko said gently.

"Okay!" Hunny forgot all about any hurt feelings he would've had before he even felt them.

"The natural?"

"Haruhi seems more like a girl to me than a host…he's not my type. And I don't mean to be rude, Haruhi," she tacked on worriedly, while the rest of the Host Club's jaws hung slack from Ritsuko's perceptiveness.

"That only leaves the little devil type," Tamaki informed.

"That is my type," Ritsuko muttered, blushing. "They're interesting and fun to talk to."

Hikaru put a hand on Ritsuko's shoulder and Kaoru did the same to the other.

"We think you made a very good choice, Mizushima Ritsuko," they chimed together, smiling wickedly.

"Great. Maybe now I won't be their plaything anymore," Haruhi said vainly.


	2. Full of Contradictions

Kaoru glanced at Hikaru's face quickly before turning it to the customer across from them. Ritsuko was setting there, hands folded delicately on her lap, looking as pretty as a porcelain doll.

He could tell that Hikaru was thinking the same thing as he was, but there was something else he couldn't quite read. He frowned at himself, uneasy of what this newcomer was causing in their world, when she spoke:  
"Are you okay, Kaoru?" she asked quietly, her brow creased with worry.

"Of course he is. he just gets that way some of the time," Hikaru replied, giving his brother a gentle nudge in the side; it was a signal for their brotherly love act.

"Listen," Ritsuko spoke, freezing the two where they sat. "I know nearly every girl loves your brotherly twincest act, I don't."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, alarmed. _She knows it's an act!...And she doesn't like it?_

"You're a very different customer," Kaoru said, smiling at her slyly. "So, do you have-"

"-A favorite twin?" Hikaru finished, putting his chin in his hands.  
"You both are different but you have some same qualities...you are both special, and I don't have a favorite yet," Ritsuko lied smoothly. The twins knew full-well that this girl was different from regular Host Club guests, and that she could play the Which One Is Hikaru? Game with ease; she had a favorite. Which one it was, they weren't sure.

"We don't believe you when you say you don't have a favorite yet," they chimed in unison, sitting back in their chairs and crossing their legs at exactly the same time. They were smiling wickedly at a blushing Ritsuko.

She winked and put a finger to her lips. "That's for me to know if I'm hiding the true answer, yes?" she said.

The twins exchanged another glance.

"Have you done research on Ouran Academy's Host Club?" Kaoru asked. "You seem to know a lot about it, and us."

"I did a through search of all the schools and even talked to some students before I got myself settled in Japan," Ritsuko answered. "And I was told about all the handsome young men from the host club. I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear," Tamaki said, leaning over the couch she was sitting on across from the twins.

The twins looked up, half-bored, half-annoyed expressions on their faces. "Boss, don't you have customers to attend to?" Hikaru deadpanned.

"I'm hurt, Hikaru," Tamaki said, sniffling.

"I don't mind seeing Tamaki-san," Ritsuko said, smiling brightly.

"You can just call me Tamaki-kun, princess," Tamaki said, sweeping his hand across her forehead to brush stray hairs out of her eyes. Her heart gave a little thump, but, as handsome as Tamaki was, she couldn't help but feel attracted to Hikaru.

"Thank you," she said quickly, composed.

"C'mon," Haruhi said, popping up behind and dragging Tamaki away by the collar of his jacket. "You have your own customers without messing with Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Shouldn't you be standing up for Daddy?" Tamaki argued.

"The trio of classmates is bonding more than ever," Kyoya said quietly as he passed, nose buried in his notebook, pen scribbling furiously across the pages.

"Actually," a high-pitched voice sounded from behind the twins' couch, "I think Mizushima-san's time is up."

Ritsuko body went frigid and the twins exchanged yet another glance. What should they do? This other girl was a customer, but so was Ritsuko. And Ritsuko appeared to be very fragile.

Ritsuko hung her head, blonde hair forming a curtain on either side of her face. Tamaki was about to open his mouth and say something when she looked up, and her eyes were cold as ice.

"It's funny, isn't it?" she began icily, "how half the people love me for my family name, and the other half are jealous?"

It was true, too. The Mizushima name was a high-end software company. They either hated her or sucked up to her.

She rose stiffly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hikaru-kun?" she said, making the mistake of not addressing both twins; she betrayed her budding feelings this way.

"Yeah," Hikaru said softly, amber eyes glazed over, deep in thought. Ritsuko was a deep person full of contradictions, he realized...And her pale face with wide hazel eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair would fill his mind for many hours to come.


End file.
